A communication power plays a very important role in a communication equipment: electrical energy generated by an electrical generator arrives at a user-side via long-distance transmission by a high-voltage transmission line, and then is converted into AC electrical energy with a voltage level of 110V or 220V through progressive voltage reduction. However, a voltage required by the communication equipment is generally three DC voltage levels of 24V, 48V, or 60V, therefore the communication power is responsible for converting the AC electrical energy with a voltage level of 110V or 220V into DC electrical energy with voltage levels of 24V, 48V, or 60V so as to be used by the communication equipment.
At present, it has become an important subject of the world today to seek a clean and renewable energy source, as a communication infrastructure construction commonly faces problems such as lack of AC electrical energy supply, high cost for operation and maintenance of diesel engine power generation, unstable supply of a conventional mineral energy source in areas such as a desert, a Gobi, an island, and the like. With the continuous maturing of techniques for applying the renewable energy source such as wind energy, and solar energy, there are more and more communication power products with multi-energy-source supply. A supply solution simultaneously supporting multiple energy sources such as wind energy, solar energy, AC electrical energy, a diesel generator as well as a backup storage battery is in the ascendant in an communication power industry. A structure of these communication powers is in general as shown in FIG. 1, for example, electrical energy generated by a wind power generating equipment is input to a corresponding wind energy power converting module, electrical energy generated by a solar energy collecting equipment such as a solar panel is input to a corresponding solar energy power converting module, electrical energy generated by a diesel engine generator is input to a corresponding diesel engine power converting module, and then each of the power converting modules provides the power converted electrical energy to an energy source outputting module. Since a voltage-input range differs for electrical energy generated by different energy sources, such communication powers require different power converting modules to perform power conversion while supplying power.
It can thus be seen that the prior art mainly has the following defects: the modules for input allocating, power converting, etc. for different energy sources cannot be shared, and overall management cannot be achieved for multiple energy sources.